Un Angel Llora de dolor y otro muere por amor
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: lo que un día fue amor en amargura se volvió.. La tragedia llego a sus vidas y los separo Hinata - Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo mas..me duelen las entrañas de tanto sangrar.. Naruto- entra en la habitacion y en la cama el la vio..toca su cuerpo frio..la tristeza la mato..


Hinata se aleja lentamente de la habitación que perteneció a su única hija.

Sus profundos ojos perlados oscurecidos por el dolor y enrojecidos por las lágrimas observaron las partillas en su mano.

Su mente viajo a años atrás mientras caminaba lentamente por el pasillo

_-N-Naruto-kun—exclamo sonrojada la mujer, su larga cabellera azulada bastante alborotada._

_- demo Hinata-chan! Sabes que haru-chan quiere un hermanito dattebayo—ronroneo zorrunamente con una brillante y entusiasta sonrisa, antes de abalanzarse sobre su bella esposa—Aishiteru Hina-chan—murmuro abrazándola efusivamente, mientras sus azules ojos brillaban con amor infinito._

_El tintineo de un celular los interrumpió._

_Ceñudo el rubio contesto, segundo después sus ojos se abrieron como platos y palideció rápidamente._

_-voy enseguida! –Exclamo antes de coger las llaves de su auto y salir corriendo—espera aquí-ordeno a su mujer desde lejos._

Hinata sonrió amargamente, tragando una pastilla con rapidez.

_Horas después Naruto volvió con los ojos rojos y mirada impotente, solo dos palabras bastaron para que su mundo se derrumbase._

_-Haruka..Murió—murmuro ahogadamente sin mirarla antes de encerrarse en su despacho._

_La mujer entro en shock antes de soltar un grito desgarrador y romper en llanto._

Hinata sintió las lágrimas escociendo en sus ojos y apuro otra pastilla, su andar acompasado nunca se detuvo.

_ En el entierro de su pequeña hija, cuando las lagrimas dejaron de salir, la de ojos perla miro a su esposo y lo supo, supo que algo se había roto ente ellos para siempre._

La peliazul abrió con lentitud la puerta de su dormitorio y al pasar por el espejo..

_El nunca volvió a decirle que la amaba, empezó a beber y se volvió violento._

..Un apagado rostro lleno de moretones la recibió, su anterior belleza había desaparecido, su hermoso cabello anteriormente hasta la cintura estaba corto y enmarañado.

Habían pasado 5 años de esa tragedia, si su pequeña estuviera viva tendría ya 11 años.

Agarro un lápiz antes de comenzar a escribir apresuradamente en un viejo cuaderno, consciente de que las pastillas estaban haciendo su trabajo.

- Mama ya ira contigo bebe—fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y caer de forma estruendosa en el suelo, con la carta aferrada a su mano derecha.

Naruto Uzumaki dueño de la corporación Shinobi, firmaba con tranquilidad unos cuantos papeles en su escritorio hasta que la puerta de su despacho se abrió con un estruendo y la orgullosa esposa de su mejor amigo Sakura Uchiha se adentro hecha una fiera.

-Tu..eres un maldito bastardo, IDIOTA! -chillo furiosa dándole una sonora cachetada al hombre, para luego estallar en llanto.

-y a ti que te pasa? –pregunto el hombre desconcertado.

-Hinata esta muerta! POR TU CULPA!—exploto la mujer, completamente histérica.

Naruto empalideció shockeado antes de salir corriendo se la oficina..

Corrió..

Corrió sin importarle la lluvia..

Corrió sin importarle la lejanía..

Solo corrió hasta llegar a su casa y entro precipitadamente.

Llamando a gritos a su esposa, el rubio entro apresuradamente a su alcoba encontrando a las dos sirvientas llorando al lado de Hinata.

Desesperado se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo muerto.

-Hinata! Despierta!—grito zarandeándola violentamente, completamente fuera de sí.

Las sirvientas huyeron asustadas.

Naruto abrazo el cuerpo frio con desesperación y comenzó a llorar con desamparo. Su nublada mirada intercepto un papel en las manos de la peliazul, con dedos temblorosos comenzó a leerlo

_**Querido Naruto**_

_**Lamento tener que despedirme de esta forma mi amor...pero no había otra manera.**_

_**Sé que sufres por la pérdida de Haruka, pero no creí que fueses a llegar a esto...a deshonrar su memoria.**_

_**Sabes que es lo que mas me duele? No volviste a decir que me amabas, fuiste egoísta, me apartaste de tu lado, te encerraste y recurriste al alcohol, a la violencia..**_

_**Odio tener que decirlo pero ya no eres el hombre alegre e hiperactivo del que me enamore, ni el amoroso esposo y tampoco el consentidor padre que conocí.**_

_ **Te volviste un hombre serio, violento, mujeriego, alcohólico, codicioso, ególatra y arrogante.**_

_**Ya no puedo soportarlo Naruto...Perder a mi hija fue un golpe horrible y te perdí a ti también...tenía la esperanza de poder volver a como era antes pero ya no aguanto tus maltratos, tus engaños...Son tantas cicatrices...**_

_ **Estoy cansada, cansada de pelear y hoy me reuniré con mi bebe, que es lo que mi corazón anhela desde hace tantos años..**_

_**Ese bebe que me fue arrebatado tan repentinamente..**_

_**Solo te pido un último favor**_

_**Entiérrame al lado de Haruka onegai..**_

_**A pesar de todo**_

_**Siempre tuya**_

_**Hinata Hyuga De Uzumaki **_

Naruto lloro amargamente aferrando la carta a su pecho hasta el amanecer.

Al día siguiente el magnate lloraba sobre la tumba fría de la que en vida se gano el cariño de muchos.

Todos los días iba a verla llevando flores y poemas de amor deseando regresar al pasado.

Deseando perderse en la dulzura de su vos, en el encanto de su mirada, en la calidez de su tacto…

Pero ya no se puede, porque ella está muerta, y ya no puede ver las cosas igual porque todo le recuerda a ella…

3 Meses Después.

-Este día nos ponemos de luto para despedir no solo a un empresario famoso, si no al chiquillo hiperactivo que todos vimos crecer, al parecer Naruto Uzumaki no soporto la muerte de su señora esposa, Lady Hinata, lo cual lo condujo hasta la locura y finalmente al suicidio..Dejando todas sus posesiones a su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, a su lado había una carta, la cual se leera en su funeral –informo Kakashi Hatake con su único ojo visible brillando por las lagrimas contenidas.

En el Entierro

Sasuke leía la carta de casi hermano con un nudo en la garganta.

_**Amada Ángel**_

_ **Recuerdas que siempre te decía así? Mi ángel, mi vida, mi cielo, mi amor…**_

_**Los años que pase contigo fueron los mejores de mi vida, cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada me puse loco de alegría...al fin tendría una familia completa.**_

_**Cuando Haruka murió me sentí devastado, me encerré en mi dolor y me negué a seguir adelante.**_

_**No se me pasó por la cabeza que tu también sufrías, no pensé que podíamos salir adelante junto, honrando su memoria...**_

_**Hinata eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, por eso te ame, te amo y te seguiré amando por toda la eternidad.**_

_**Ahora me reuniré con ustedes a suplicar de rodillas su perdón, aunque no lo merezca…**_

_**Eternamente tuyo**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

La pareja Uchiha permaneció hasta el anochecer llorando por la pérdida de sus amigos.

Al alzar la vista Sasuke vio a tres brillantes estrellas fundirse en una sola, sonriendo imperceptiblemente tomo a su muy embarazada esposa por los hombros y se fueron a casa.


End file.
